zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero
ZTD Zero Note that one probably shouldn't add information about Zero from ZTD here yet as it is very unlikely that they are the same Zero. -A : a) please use your signature, and add topics for your talk sections / b) the "zero" page is for all people under the name of "zero". this would include ZTD zero. our knowledge on ZTD zero is really low, so i dont think theres any harm in keeping it all to one page. so. unless juneslade wants to say otherwise, this page will contain the information on ZTD zero. Foxwells (talk) 02:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) A(lly)) One's signature is kept the same through all of wikia even when that doesn't make sense, so my signature is likely linked to something from a long time ago. So, ah, no, I think I'll do that manually. B(etray)) While that would be a good idea, and what I would personally think the Zero page should be, that's not what this page is right now, at all. Currently this page is entirely about Akane Kurashiki. If the page was like you described it would have separate sections for Zero I, II, III (and now the Plague Doctor). If someone, I could do it but anybody could really, if someone wants to rewrite the entire page to be about the recurring identity of Zero and how it was passed along between the three, that would make it actually what you said. Cause right now it's just about Akane in a mask, and suggests that the same person was responsible for the death game as the first two games, something which either we know for a fact isn't true, or the entire plot is Akane messing with everyone forever. I can do the edits myself, but it'd involve basically redoing the whole page. -A : Fair arguments. If it wasn't 1:20am for me I'd try to put more effort into a counterargument, but I can't be bothered. I should've been asleep over an hour ago. That said, apologies if what I wrote is kind of confusing or disconnected or something. My writing flows semi-well on a good day ;P : At the moment, you're right, we have no idea who ZTD Zero is. What we do know is that he just goes by "Zero" (Plague Doctor, while fitting, is a fan name), and that we have a page existing for someone called "Zero". By this logic, he goes on this page. The "Zero" page refers to the general identity of "Zero". While yes, the page emphasizes that it's Akane, the page also hasn't really had a major update to account for VLR Zero. It's just had small tidbits added to make it seem more inclusive. The Akane emphasis is remnant of when the wiki was purely for 999. I've noticed a few articles suffer from this "barely inclusive" syndrome... : But back on topic, we also have the Zero Senior page, so putting VLR stuff on this page would be redundant. I believe the distinction is the changed nicknames. : Since you mentioned it: In my opinion, Zero III wouldn't be something we include on this page. "Zero" is meant to be the mastermind of the games that the participants play. Zero III was an AI meant to just be an overseer of the game. : I agree with your point that the other Zeros should be put onto this page, though. I find the split pages (save for Zero Jr, as already explained) to be silly, since we literally have a section for aliases and thus can add the Zero Senior nickname there. But I'm not the one who can greenlight combining them. Leave a message on JuneSlade's page if you want to propose the combination. : For now, let's just leave the Plague Doctor Zero stuff here until we get more information or JuneSlade says to make them separate. I'm sure with Famitsu being officially released in a day or two and the conference coming up that we'll learn enough to figure out if we need to make a new page or not. Foxwells (talk) 07:30, March 9, 2016 (UTC)